Lok'ira the Slaughterer
|faction=Neutral |class=Hunter }} Lok'ira the Slaughterer is a Frost Vrykul and a former member of the Hyldnir. Biography Lok'ira's life begins somewhere around thirteen thousand or so years ago, sometime before the Vrykul race's hibernation. It was a time of great turmoil for the Hyldnir clan vrykul, who seeing Ymiron decree the gods to have cursed them, renounced their fealty to him and fled into the Storm peaks to be closer to their lord Thorim, and to evade Ymiron's agents. Upon arriving in the Storm peaks, the hearty Frost Vrykul set about constructing their homes of Sifreldar and Brunnhildar villages as well as Valkyrion, with the blessing of Thorim. Some years later, Lok'ira was born, the only child to a consummate lightning magic user was the sister to a Lodge Matron in Brunnhildar village. Lok'ira would bond with her mother until ultimately she succumbed to sickness, leaving the only child to be raised in part by her aunt, and the Matriarch of the Village, Mildred, who filled more or less, Lok'ira's mother figure role. Lok'ira would eventually come to terms with her loss, and form a strong bond with Mildred and the lodge matron Embla, alongside her childhood friend Iva. Over the years Lok'ira spent her childhood learning the finer points of her clan’s culture, arctic survival, hunting the migratory packs of game that roamed the Storm Peaks. When she came of age she was a consummate huntress and arctic survivalist, and torturer with a talent for rock climbing. Eventually however, the great hibernation came, and Lok'ira alongside her clan slept for thousands of years beneath the ice and snow of Northrend within the waking hall of their villages. Millennia later, the Scourge war erupted in Northrend, and the cult of the damned came into the Storm Peaks, seeking to rouse the Hyldnir to their cause of eternal life in the form of undeath. The Hyldnir listened, having been awakened in a new strange time, they sought to learn from the cult but they did not like them. The cult spewed on about their reverie for their god of death, the mighty Lich King, and the hyldnir for a time indulged the tiny weakling cult's love of speech. After a period of weeks however, the Hyldnir had heard enough. They declared the Lich King to be a piteous weakling compared to their glorious Lord of Thunder, and proceeded to feed the unfortunate cultists to their various beasts of war, and mount their severed heads near the border of Icecrown and the peaks themselves. Keeping an eye on the scourge and passively resisting them via causing massive avalanches to bury encroaching scourge scouting parties, the Hyldnir set about conducting their most sacred Tradition, the Hyldsmeet, a contest of strength and cunning to see who would spend a lifetime next to lord Thorim, which to the clan was considered the highest honor. Lok'ira participated in this tradition as many hyldnir did, only to ultimately lose, but keep her life, unlike many others. As the scourge war waged on, Lok'ira became intrigued with engineering and the tiny races that proliferated themselves through her homeland. She observed the goblins with their reckless disregard for the sacred peaks, she observed the adventurers with their wandering fancies, but her attention lingered upon the technologies of the goblins, and she became fascinated. When the Hyldnir captured a group of goblin prospectors scouting near their villages and enslaved them Lok'ira took the opportunity to make a deal with a goblin. She would allow him to escape in exchange for him teaching her all he knew of engineering. In truth, Lok'ira had no love for the goblins, finding their greedy ways and disregard for the land utterly nauseating. What she didn't find nauseating, were guns. She was greatly interested in them and their seemingly greater efficiency than bows. Over months, Lok'ira kept this goblin comfortable, well fed, and safe from being bear fodder while he in turn taught her engineering, the common language, and the finer points of gun smithing. When he could teach her no more, Lok'ira kept her word and allowed the goblin to escape back to K3. This time spent with the goblin had sparked an intrigue in Lok'ira, and much to the disapproval of her family, both surrogate and otherwise, she set out into the world on a boat. Years passed, and over time Lok'ira made her way to Stormwind, And Darnassus. She found the people of these cities distrusting, and in Stormwind, she found the people disgusting and in her opinion, weak. At the time Lok'ira was heavily sexist due to her Hyldnir heritage, who as a clan, view men as inferior. Eventually Lok'ira's fondness for engineering grew, and she managed to acquire an apprenticeship with a gnome named Torven Wobblesprocket, in exchange for his knowledge, and tutoring, she would supply him with various meats and stews, the gnome's only weakness. During her tutelage, Lok'ira grew to despise Stormwind, and was pleased the bulk of her training took place outside the city in Dun morogh at Torven's abode.Lok'ira's Backstory Physical appearance The thirteen foot tall woman was clad in thick mechanical armor, that looked more befitting of a gnomeish steam warrior's attire, considerable plates of black and white titan steel coated her body in a mechanical carapace of defense. The Armor was clearly otherworldly in it's design, and appeared far beyond that of most modern armor. It looked decidedly titanic in nature given it's material. It enshrouded the blue woman's hulking frame, obliterating what feminine traits she may have had. It even formed a sort of hood around her head and long mane of blue hair. The white filigree that covered the paint of the mechanical suit of the vrykul depicted what looked to be winds, all curling and roiling about as if a depiction of the Hyldnir's icy and windy homeland of the Stormpeaks. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Vrykul Category:Neutral Category:Hunter Category:Characters